Is it okay to dream yet?
by MyewMyew
Summary: Story takes place while Rin is locked in Mephisto's prison. There's a twist! When the group comes to save Rin, they are sucked into his past memories. Upon arrival, they discover they can hear Rin's thoughts! But, is this broken person truly Rin? No decided pairings yet, however there is some BL, or Boy's Love. Still don't get it? Boy ON Boy.
1. Chapter 1

Story takes place while Rin is locked in Mephisto's prison. There's a twist! When the group comes to save Rin, they are sucked into his past memories. Upon arrival, they discover they can hear all of Rin thoughts, as well as feel all of his emotions.

First chapter will be Rin's POV. POV will probably change every other chapter. You'll have to forgive any grammar mistakes I make. This is my first fan fiction, so try and be gentle. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you notice any mistakes, please feel free to inform me. If you have any requests, and would like to see something specific in this story, than you can leave a review, and I'll consider it, giving you credit, of course. I'm not sure how often I'll update, but if I get good reactions, then I'll try hard. May be OOC. Please keep in mind that Rin is the property of Kazue Kato.

Rin's Pov:

He stood atop the railing, clutching one of the bridge's poles for support. It was raining heavily. He was soaking wet, bleeding, and trembling. He was also as high as a kite, the offending drug being a very strong pain killer. His sleeves had turned a sickening shade of pink. Just like his cheeks. He was cold, but warm at the same time. He slowly released his source of support, and stretched out his bleeding arms for balance. He walked along the rail, as if a tight rope walker. He stumbled, but managed to catch himself on another pole, preventing himself from plummeting to the chilly waters below.

He slowly lowered himself from the railing onto the safety of the concrete sidewalk below.

I wonder if I would die if I jumped from here?

He thought to himself, unaware that there were others, who were close by, that could actually hear everything he thought. He was also unaware of the fact that said people were his so called "friends." At this point in Rin's life he didn't believe in friendship. Didn't believe in much of anything. The only things he could bring himself to believe, was that he was a demon, and his brother was an angel. Thinking about his brother made him shiver, to think that the nerdy little kid he had protected all these years was the only thing keeping him alive.

Yukio. Does he still need protection? Lately, when I try to help him, I get pushed away. An angry Yukio is a scary Yukio. I'm afraid that Yukio will come to hate me, and not want my protection. In actuality, I already know it's happening. I've always done my best to take care of Yukio. I've always been a bad child. A delinquent, if you will. I know how to fight. And when fighting isn't enough, I throw myself in front of Yukio to prevent injury. After many years of this, Yukio has learned to wrap bandages, and clean wounds.

Yukio is a picky eater, so I learned how to cook. I know what Yukio likes, and what he doesn't. I know what he's allergic to, and I know how to portion things out correctly. I know that Yukio eats a bowl of rice at breakfast, 1 and a half cups at lunch, and two bowls at dinner time. He likes it when his food has been arranged by food group, and he prefers veggies over meat. I know that Yukio always has a time set aside for homework, and I try not to annoy him during that time. I know that Yukio falls asleep around 10:00 pm, and wakes up at 5:00 am. But he likes to set the alarm for 4:59 am.

I know that Yukio is getting tougher. Before long, I will be left without a purpose.

I have no dream for the future, nor desire kept specifically for myself. All I want is Yukio's happiness. And, if I have to play a demon to protect my brother, I will do it. I would gladly offer up my soul and take his place in hell, if it meant that Yukio would reach heaven. Wouldn't give it a second though. No, I wouldn't even think about it. If the time ever came I would throw caution to the wind and step out of the way before it could come back and smack me in the face.

His thought left Yukio, and retuned to bloody wrists, and the water that churned below the bridge.

I've heard of plenty of people dying from a jump like this. But, can I call my self a person? Everyone says I'm a demon. So, could a demon die from a jump such as this one? It could go a several ways.

I'm really a human, I die from the fall.  
I'm not a human, I live to breath another day.  
I'm a human, I break my neck, but live. I'm paralyzed, life's a bitch, blah, blah, blah.  
I'm a demon, a live, but am injured severely.  
I'm a demon, I live, I'm completely unharmed.  
I'm a demon, I die anyway.  
I'm an idiot, decide not to jump, go home, take a bath, apologize for retuning late, tell everyone I'm fine, when I'm clearly not okay, ignore my little brothers worried face, regret not jumping, come back and do this bullshit all over again tomorrow.

Okay. Now, I would really love a warm bath right now, cause it's fucking cold! But I'm bleeding everywhere about to pass out, and I probably won't make it home. I'll try anyways, I guess.

He reached down and picked up his school bag, where he no longer kept school supplies. Right now it had a bottle of painkillers, bandages, various other medical supplies, snacks, and a change of clothes.

Oh, lucky me, It's an umbrella. He thought sarcastically.

By now he had noticed that the pain killer was no longer working as well as it was earlier, he felt himself returning to the reality that was "sober." And what a damnable reality it was. A massive headache, and arms he tore apart himself using the same old dull razor blade he had always used. He wanted desperately to take his precious medication and just swallow it, bottle and all. But he knew that anymore would cause an OD and that was something he didn't need right now.

He stumbled into an empty ally where he found some much appreciated dry ground. He pried his soaking wet shirt from his torso and chest. He knew it would be hell trying to loosen it from his arms. He decided to just jerk it off, like a band aid. When he did, he couldn't stop the pained whimpering that escaped his mouth. He bit harshly at his lower lip, trying his best to regain his composure. It also began to bleed, but he quickly lapped up the crimson liquid. After he was free, he bent down and rummaged around in his pack, pulling out some tissues, a pack of butterfly closures, and bandages.

He paid close attention when Yukio had treated his injuries, so he knew how this would have to go down. He grimaced as he reached back into the bag for the peroxide. He looked away as he poured the stinging liquid onto the cuts of his left arm. His favorite arm to cut. He tried to ignore the tears that weld up in his eyes. After the burning sensation had numbed considerably, he moved onto the right arm. He repeated the earlier action and was pleasantly surprised when it hadn't hurt half s much. He then wiped the blood off with a tissue, and applied the butterfly closures to the larger cuts.

He finished up by wrapping himself in bandages. He had to admit he felt a lot better now. He was still wet so he pulled the hand towel out of his bag and dried his hair and upper body with it. He then changed into his extra shirt, abandoning the old one in the dumpster at the far end of the ally. His new shirt was actually a nice blouse, it was red, with black buttons. My hair's a mess. He noticed, while looking into a puddle. So he dug into his bag once more and pulled out some hair gel, and the umbrella. He slicked his hair back and unfolded his umbrella.

He could finally go back home. This should had been a relief, would've been a relief, had it not been for the lecture he was most certainly going to receive. Probably a chat about God to. "Honor thy mother and father" Same old crap he usually got. Still, he knew he'd be relieved when he saw his father.  
Rin finally made it home, he was a mess, of course, but he was home. He latched onto the heavy church doors and pushed with all his remaining strength.

Why must they be so damn heavy!?

They creaked open, but only enough for Rin to squeeze his lithe body inside. He was to tired to bother with his umbrella, so he left it there.

I really want a bath. He made his way to the front row of pews, but found himself on his knees before he could make it to the back.

I give up. He though as he pulled himself onto the front pew and lay down. He was dizzy from the blood loss, the fever, the meds. Everything had him worn down. He opened his eyes to stare at the cross which hung on the wall in front of him. A demon at the churches mercy. Ironic. He lay there, staring begrudgingly at the cross. He soon fell into a light sleep, hoping his father would come and find him soon.

I don't want him to know what I've been doing. I just want to be in my bead…

I just wished for something didn't I? To be in my comfy warm bed. Sleeping across the room from my brother. Hearing him breath. Being near someone. Not so… untouchable. I wish someone would just reach out and touch me. Just a hug, or a hand to ruffle my hair. I used to get that kind of attention, didn't I? Back when I was younger, less of a demon. Or maybe it's my fault? For being the way I am toward others. I'm cruel to my father, but why?

Because he's a priest who has no business loving a demon such as myself.

He couldn't help himself anymore. He chocked, and hiccupped, and sobbed. He wanted his father. He wanted the pain to go away. He wanted his brother to need him for more than just protection. He wanted to be wanted. Wanted to be loved, wanted to have friends, wanted his family, wished he had dreams, wished he had someone who understood him, and wished he could understand things more than he did now. Wished he wasn't stupid, wished he wasn't mean, wished he'd kept going to school, wished he wasn't a demon.

"Rin? What's the matter?" His fathers voice.

He knew he's made a mistake now. He should've been more careful so as not to be caught crying. But he secretly wanted to be caught. Wanted it, and yet couldn't bring himself to look in his father's eyes.

He could hear a sigh from above him, as his father sat down next to him.

"Here I was, hoping to lecture you, only to find you crying your face off like a little girl." He chuckled.

Only response he received was more hiccupping and sobbing. He frowned, now positive something was very wrong with his son.

"Rin, what wrong?" He asks again, more demanding this time.

I wish I had some kind of excuse for acting this way.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-r-ry." He replied simply, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry for what, Rin?" He asks sternly.

"I-I'm c-c-cold, and t-tired, a-and, m-my a-ar-ms h-hurt." He said without realizing.  
"Rin, what wrong with your arms?" He asked gently.

My arms? What's wrong with my… oh no.

Rin felt his eyes widened, and found himself unable to make anymore noise.

"Rin." He heard he father coo.

Before he could protest, warm and calloused hand had found their way to his arms. They were lifted gently from there place by Rin's side. He was slowly leaned upward to face his father.

Not good.

"D-don't." He tried.

Too late, his arm were in his father's lap. His sleeves were pulled up. There was unwrapping of bandages. There was a gasp, and then there was silence. Rin had never heard this kind of silence before. He wasn't sure whether his father was angry, upset, annoyed, frustrated, or worse.

"When did this… why did you…?" His father interrogated.

Rin couldn't do anything. He was too ashamed to look at his father. All he could do was cry. And so he did.

"Rin, I understand… I understand, so it's alright. I'll make it better, I promise. I know, I should've realized you were hurting earlier. I'm so sorry. So sorry." He said as he rocked a broken Rin back and fourth. Rin's crying stopped suddenly. Father Fujimoto looked down to find Rin was unconscious. Panting heavily, face red as a beat, and wrists beginning in to bleed again. He carefully rewrapped the bandages on his arms and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him gently on the sink counter. He took out a towel and cleaned him up, wiping away the soot and the sweat from his face.

He changed him into a pear of pajamas, and carried him to his own bedroom, so as not to worry Yukio. He placed a wet towel on his forehead and lay down beside him, removing the hair that was clinging on to his sweaty face, and stroking his soft raven locks. Rin was now regaining consciousness. He looked up at his father with half lidded eyes. "so-rry." he managed. "Don't be." His father replied. And with that he slipped back into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Author's Note

Hi Everybody, I wanted to apologize for the late update.

We were in the middle of a move. We got booted from our old house. It's a shame, too. It was a beautiful house. Stupid economy. My dad built that house, even designed it. It caught on fire and was nearly destroyed, so we refurbished it and now we've been foreclosed. We used to be rich, and I'll never take money for granted again.

I wanted to thank everyone who has followed, and favored, and reviewed. I'm very happy, and couldn't be more grateful. Please don't give up on the story, I'll update as soon as I possibly can, and pour everything I have into it.

Thank you again!

-PaperAngelGirl


	3. Chapter 2

Groups POV:

Bon, Shiemi, Shima, Izumo, and Konekomaru snuck through the halls as swiftly as possible, occasionally bumping into one another. They soon found the "strongest defense." The prison where Rin was being held. Bon and the guys were about to fight it, when they realized they couldn't move.

"The hell is this!?" Bon thought to himself angrily.

He wasn't paying much attention, but he knew that everyone else besides Shiemi was stuck. He was to busy to notice that she was opening the door. Everything grew dim, and they were sucked into some kind of dimension. After a while of nothing but floating through what looked like space, they came to a worm hole, and were sucked threw it as well. Soon after that, they began to see images.

The first being from inside a crib. A baby was waving his hand in the air, trying to reach the mobile which hung above his face. The baby, was an adorable raven headed infant, with deep blue eyes, pale skin, and a gummy smile. A man came up and smiled down at him, and although things were blurry they could tell that it was a priest. The baby cooed and giggled, and motioned to be held. The priest picked him up and patted his back gently. Then turned his back to a mirror which caught the infant's attention momentarily, before he saw the other crib.

The group could hear small gurgling noises from that crib as well. Soon the baby began to whine and reach out towards the crib. The priest seemed to take note of this. He chuckled and moved the baby towards it, and inside there was another infant. Brown hair, light blue eyes, and three cute little birth marks, two on his cheek, and another one on his chin. This baby began to whine as well, and reached out. The priest laughed, and lay the child in his hands beside the other child. The two stared at each other and smiled.

"Doesn't that baby look a lot like Yuki-chan?" Shiemi questioned. It was then that the group had realized that they could see, and hear one another, and that they were projected into the memory.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Came Bon's reply.

The memory ended and they were fast forwarded to another. Two children, about three years old, sat next to each other in the tub. The raven headed child splashed and giggled, as the brunette just smiled and played with a rubber ducky. The same priest they had seen earlier entered the room carrying some towels. However he slipped and fell, hitting his head on the bathroom counter. The raven headed child giggled, and the brunette began to cry. The priest lifted himself from the floor and rubbed his head.

"RIN! Did you splash water all over the floor!?" Said child shook his head "yes," and stopped laughing. "Bad boy! It's your fault that daddy hit his head! Rin frowned at this. By now the brunette had stopped crying and rubbed his eyes.

"Sowwy, daddy." Rin said in a hushed voice, and gave his best puppy dog eyes. They were some damn good puppy dog eyes, too. The priests expression lightened, and he smiled.

"I guess I'll forgive you… but it's time to get out, before you two catch a cold." The two boys gave the "okay" and they were lifted from the tub.

"It really was Yukio! And Rin too! We're seeing their memories!" Bon exclaimed.

"How is this even possible?" Izumo, asked.

"It must be the prison's fault. It must be showing us for a reason, right?" Konekomaru piped.

Another memory. The raved headed child, supposedly Rin, sat in a stool in the back of at classroom, coloring at a table all by himself. He appeared to be about seven at the time. Some children were playing in the floor next to him, when an older looking kid walked up and sat down beside him.

"Watcha doin' Rin?" He said in an obnoxious tone. Rin glanced at him before refocusing on his coloring sheet.

"What's it look like?" He said nonchalantly.

"Don't be a smart ass, I'm just tryin' ta talk." The child nearly shouted.

Rin glared at him "You know that ass is a bad word right? You'll get in trouble." He informed.

"Tch, will not. Unlike you, my parents actually have money. I can do anything I want, a nobody aint gonna do nuthin'. For example, if I wanted to take yer pretty lil' crap coloring sheet and rip it up," He began as he shot up from his seat and snatched it from Rin's hand, before tearing is straight down the middle. "nobody would do a thing. I get what I want cause I'm rich!" He snickered.

Rin stood silently from his chair and gave the offending juvenile the nastiest look he could muster.

The child just laughed. "That supposed to scare me? How'd you get to live at a church anyway, demons aren't supposed to go in there, ya know!?" The child teased, as the classroom laughed.

Rin walked up to him, got in his face, and looked straight into his eyes. The child he was confronting was a few inches taller, but that didn't bother our little Rin, oh no. The child glared back "What, are you mad? Too bad, there's nothing you can do cause I'm ri-" The poor little shit didn't even get to finish his sentence. THUNK. A gruesome noise echoed in the classroom, there was a few moment of silence before the child began to cry, and a little girl screamed from the corner. A teacher burst into the room, to find Rin sitting on top of a student bending his arm backwards, she tried to stop Rin, but to no avail.

Crick CRACK. Rin smirked as he heard the sickening noises the boy' arm made. He loved the feeling of breaking things, and dominating someone. He stood up from the child he was on top of, teachers were yelling, and one made the mistake of trying to restrain him. This made him even angrier. He began to throw whatever he could get his ands on, table, chairs, crayons, a pair of scissors (which almost stuck in the principle's head!) back packs, and even the class pet, Goldie the fish. (Who died, unfortunately). The teachers had given up, and left him to threw his tantrum after evacuating the children.

Rin saw red. Actually, red was all he could see. The school had ended up calling his father to calm him down. All the while they kept calling him a demon, monster, evil, and the likes. He was suspended, of course. That day he killed a fish, destroyed thousands of dollars worth of property, cut a teacher with a letter opener, almost killed his principle, broke a child's nose and arm, and three of his father's ribs. After he had finished throwing his fit, he retuned to the empty classroom to retrieve his coloring sheet. On it was his father, brother, the church, and some blood. He stole some tape and repaired his creation, and then stuck it to the refrigerator, so his father would see when he returned home.

"Damn… That's Rin? He was so… violent." Shima commented.

"Yeah… I had no idea." Bon's reply.

Once again, they were forwarded to another memory. Rin lay on his bed watching his ceiling fan spin in circles. It was dark, but they could tell it was early in the morning by the beside alarm clock that sat upon his nightstand. It read 4:29 am. Rin quickly reached over and tuned it off, before standing and dragging himself to the kitchen, the group followed behind him when they became aware of the fact that the memory wouldn't take them to him. They stood behind him in the kitchen. Rin looked to be about 12 years old now. He pulled some ingredients from the above head cupboard and spread them on the counter. He then retrieved a frying pan and began to cook up what seemed to be pancakes.

He was careful when he cooked them, checking them often so that the wouldn't burn. He kept glancing at the microwave clock. After he had finished cooking, (eggs, pancakes, bacon, side of fruit.) he placed everything on the table, and went back to his room. He then turned to Yukio's side of the room and pulled a uniform out of closet before folding it neatly over his desk. He prepared his school bag with everything he would need for that day, making sure he put his homework in the proper folders. When he was finally done with everything he returned to his bed and snuggled back into the blankets. A few minutes later, the alarm clock on Yukio's side of the room when off, and he stirred, then reached over to turn it off.

Once more the found themselves watching a memory. This time Rin sat beside a pretty girl, who had bright green hair and crimson eyes. The sun shown in them, and for a moment they seemed to glow pink. She was blabbering on about different flavors of bubblegum and the American movie "Willy Wonka" and how she wished there was a bubblegum that could double as dinner. She then stated that it would "end world hunger". It seemed like a joke. The couldn't help but giggle, however Rin sat silently, smiling softly to himself while staring into the sunset. The colorful girl turned to him and in annoyance she asked, or rather demanded,

"OKUMURA RIN-KUN! Are you even listening to me!? Do you know how incredibly rude that is?" She pouted.

Rin looked at her smugly, and smirked. "Nope. Don't really care about yer bubblegum rants, or obsession or whatever, Ichigo." He stated.

She stared at him blankly for a moment. His smirk faded and somehow ended up on her face. She blew a bubble, bright yellow.

"Whatever you say, mister juicy." She said evilly.

Rin blushed furiously as he recalled a certain situation. He averted his eyes, unable to look at her. "That wasn't a very funny joke. I could've choked to death, and it was on your juicy fruit! And you just stood there and laughed at me!" He smoldered.

Ichigo was now laughing wildly. "C-couldn't help it, you had and incredible face! And let's just face it, you were the one who practically sucked it out of my mouth! Though it was pretty cute, cause you were so eager." She smiled sincerely. He smiled back.

"Okay, I'll give you that. I was a bit too… over exited… but I'm not cute." He pouted… cutely.

They stared at each other before the couldn't contain themselves, and they ended up on the ground laughing. They stared up from where the lay on the park gravel, watching the cloudy sky. A freezing wind broke the silence and screamed through the braches of trees as they were twisted violently.

"So… how are your wrists?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Hurt like hell. How about your's?" He questioned.

"Yeah, they did. But I stole some stuff from my mom's cabinet. Not like the drunk old hag will realize they're missing, right?" She laughed humorlessly.

Rin frowned. "Can I have some?" He practically begged.

She turned her head to stare into deep blue eyes. He stared back into hers. Both pairs held sadness. Blue was begging for some kind of relief, regardless of the risks that would come with it, while Red attempted to change a mind that had been made.

"Yeah, sure." She replied, admitting defeat as she shook some into his hands. He swallowed a couple, and pocketed the rest. Silence fell again. The squealing of rusty swing set chains was all that could be heard.

Shiemi frowned, feeling a bit guilty that she was watching Rin's past like it was some kind of angst movie. However, what made here feel worse, was that she hardly knew Rin. She felt selfish for focusing on what was on the outside of Rin. For only seeing what she wanted. The happy, go lucky attitude. The words of encouragement, the upbeat personality, and the smiles he would offer when she was feeling down. Looking back there were plenty of times when there had been a certain strain there. As if smiling had been painful. And it had. There were several times when he had smiled until his cheeks were sore.

"When I die… I won't go to heaven. I know that. But do you think I have to got to hell? Maybe, there's an in-between. For people like me." Ichigo whispered.

"People like us, Ichigo." Rin corrected her before continuing. "You don't have to worry, though. I'll follow you anywhere. As you grow, I'll grow with you. When you turn gray, I will too. When you die, I'll die with you. And when you go to heaven, which you will… I'll break in to be with you. Not even God could keep me away from you."

Ichigo found herself staring, again. She couldn't help but giggle. "That's nice Rin, but isn't that because you can't be without me?" She snickered.

Rin chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I couldn't. I'm really hopeless. Bad grades, no talents. Pathetic, really."

Ichigo frowned. "That's not true. You make some wicked eats. And then there's your singing. Your also very creative. You used to write some really cute poems, and your drawings were pretty good. Your great with kids, as long as they aren't brats." She pointed.

"Okay first off, I was in kindergarten. I don't think the poems and silly drawing count. Creativity? I think my level is normal." He argued.

Ichigo thought for a second. "Well then that leaves… Cooking, singing, and luck with children? Then, you can be a mommy! It's perfect!" The both giggled.

"So, Okumura Rin, how about marrying me? You can play Mommy, and I'll play Daddy! We can just apply our skills where necessary. I'll bet we can make some awesome babies." She asked in a teasing voice. But she really did wish she could marry Rin. She would be moving soon. All she had left was a summer with him. They had known each other for two years now. They were made to be friends. They had so much in common. A delinquent, and a rebel. Loved the same music, had the same interests. For all she knew, they could be soul mates.

Rin though on it. She's beautiful. She's smart… kind of. She's way out of my league. She's teasing me.

"When you get older, if you want to marry me, I'll say yes. And I'll wait for you." He decided.

She smiled. "Mmkay. Sounds good. But you've got to swear!" She challenged.

"Fine!" He accepted. And they shook on it. The memory ended and they were left in darkness.

"Holy crap! Rin has a betrothed!?" Shima exclaimed!

"Never mind that. I think Rin self harmed. And he took drugs!" Bon recalled.

Shiemi stood in silence, remembering the conversations they had. The implied kissing, and self harm. Rin had promised himself to that girl. She felt shallow. That's what she took from it. Rin had a relationship like that with someone other than her. For a second, Shiemi wished she was her.

After a few moments they found themselves standing in the rain, over looking a bridge. The scene that played out before them was beyond mortifying. After seeing it the were left speechless.

(* *Reference to Chapter one.* *)

How could the Rin they knew now have been so broken!?

"What now?" Bon wondered aloud.

* * *

Okay guys, Here is chapter two. I'm not really consistent in measuring the length of chapters. I think this one is longer than the last, but hopefully you won't all complain. Please consider pointing out my grammar mistakes, it's a big help. I love reviews, too! It's occurred to me that a lot of people who view Fan Fiction don't even have a profile, so why would they bother to review right? Well, because, without encouragement a writer becomes discouraged. That's why they call it encouragement! So, if you are viewing someone's story, and you like it, please do that person a gigantic favor and tell them how great (or shitty) they're doing!

And, if anyone has a suggestion for this story, please make it. If I use it, you'll get credit. If you don't like something about the story, or how it's going, pipe up! I'm not really sure where it's going to end up yet, but I hope you'll all be happy with it in the end. Thanks for all the reviews, and follows and favorites! Please look forward to another chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Warning! Slight Boy love or Boyxboy. Please see the note at the bottom for more information. Please, if you don't like it, then you shouldn't read it. It's not too graphic, but there are boy love moments throughout! Consider yourself warned!

A 14 year old Rin stood in front of a mirror, disappointment written across his face, tears stinging is azure eyes. He remembered it clearly, two weeks ago, he had been caught by his father in his pitiful state half dead. His father had told him he was going to "make it better." Rin thought that he would be taken to therapy, or put on some kind of meds, or something stupid like that. But unfortunately, it wouldn't be so simple. His father sat him down a week after it had happened.

He told Rin that he had made a lot of phone calls, and talked to several different people, as well as doing research on the internet, and in various libraries. After all this hard work, he had come to a decision about what he should do with his beloved son. He had to send him away. Rin had dreaded hearing this. He thought about his family, the church members, his father, and Yukio, more than any one else. What would Yukio think of me if he knew what I've been doing, if he knew that I had to be sent away because of it?

And what about everyone else? He thought about the last summer he spent with Ichigo. He had her number, but hadn't called her. He wondered if she missed him. He sure missed her. It was shortly after she left when he realized how alone he really was. He heard his father call to him from downstairs, "Hurry up Rin, we'll be leaving in an hour!" Rin cringed and snapped out of his thoughts. He walked to his room and looked at his bare bed, nothing on it but half packed bags.

The place he would be staying at was very clear and what he could and couldn't bring. But his father told him to pack whatever he wanted, and they'd sort through it later on. And so he did. He looked out the window for a moment and noticed his dad's reflection, leaning against the door from in his room. He turned around, and stared at him for a moment.

"Rin… are you angry with me?" His father questioned.

"No." He replied quietly.

"I know you're unhappy about being sent away… but I promise it's for your own good. I would never do anything to hurt your feelings."

"…"

"Listen, Rin. About Yukio…"

"You won't tell him." It wasn't a question, it was more of a command.

"No, I won't be telling him. But he'll be asking where you've gone, so I'm sending him to camp this summer. That's why I need you to pay close attention to what people tell you, follow the rules, and get better. I know it's going to be hard. You're going to be in pain at times, but you can never again resort to self-harm or drugs. I know you aren't weak Rin. I know you can do this. You are such a strong boy. I don't know how long you've been dealing with this, but I know I could never have handled it."

"Daddy… I'm scared." Rin broke down crying. He really didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with his brother, his father, and the guys. He wanted Ichigo to come and save him from all of this. He wanted to stay with his dad, who was hugging him now. He didn't want him to let go, but he did. They all do. As soon as they figure out that he's not right, they let go and back away. Ichigo would never do that, she had stayed with him, through thick and thin. He recalled when he first met her, in the third grade. He had protected Yukio from some bullies earlier that day. Yukio's class was inside now, but he was in P.E.

The bullies came back, and not wanting to fight them again, he stood there and let them hit him. He figured that it was fine, because there was nothing he needed to protect. Yukio was safe and sound, and that's what mattered. Ichigo came out of nowhere and beat up the guys who were hitting him earlier. After she was done, she looked over at Rin, who just went to sit on the swing set. "You're the guy who's always protecting that nerdy kid. I've seen you fight before, so why didn't you fight them?" Rin smiled "Didn't need to." Ichigo glared. "What's that supposed to mean? They were hurting you, but you just stood there like an idiot." She said coldly.

"There was nothing to protect, so there's was nothing to fight about." He said nonchalantly. Now she seemed furious. "You're stupid, know that? What do you mean nothing to protect? What about you? How're you going to protect others if you're all beat up?" Rin frowned. "Guess you have a point there. Well, thanks for saving me! You fight really well. You're probably better than me." Ichigo smirked. "Course I am. I'm a girl, so, of course I'm better." Rin cocked his head. "What does being a girl have to do with anything?" Ichigo grinned and whispered something in his ear that made his face red.

"Nu-uh! That's stupid!" Ichigo burst out laughing "No it's true! I'm telling you!" Rin blushed harder. "Hey, want some gum?" She asked holding out some juicy fruit. "Okay!" Rin took it, and shoved it in his mouth. He watched as Ichigo blew a bubble. "How do you do that?" He asked her. "I'll teach you. Just chew it up real good and squish it up on the roof of your mouth. Then move it between yer teeth and lips, and blow gently, like this!" Ichigo demonstrated. Rin watched, and then tried it himself. It worked! He wanted to say something but couldn't. Ichigo laughed as Rin stared at it cross eyed.

Then she walked up and ate the bubble gently touching her lips to Rin's. Rin's face looked like a tomato. Ichigo's was only slightly pink. "Don't tell nobody, okay?" Rin grinned toothily. "Okay." he muttered. "You know you're super cute right? We should be friends. Oh, and since I taught you how to blow bubbles, you have to teach me something too!" Rin though a moment. "Can you climb trees? I'm really good at that." Ichigo smiled. "I'm not. I can only climb them if the branches are low to the ground." Rin smiled. "Okay then, I'll teach you to climb them. Tomorrow, okay?" Ichigo beamed. "Tomorrow it is!" And with that, P.E was over and he went back to class. He smiled the rest of the day, and was super nice to Yukio.

Rin came back from his flash back and had stopped crying. He let go of his Dad, and glanced at the clock.

"I'll be good, and work hard, so I can come home soon!" He said, having found some confidence and regaining enthusiasm. His dad looked into his eyes. "I know you will. You are so strong Rin. You'll be fine!" He says that, but he's tearing up. "That's right, I'll be fine, Daddy." Rin noticed that he was calling him Daddy again. He only did that when they were alone. His dad stood up, and took his bags to the car. Rin looked around one last time. It was strange to see his stuff missing. He lets his gaze travel to his brother's side of the room. He noted the picture on the night stand. Father Fujimoto was holding Yukio, and Rin was clutching on to his belt. The guys from the monetary were standing in the background, and behind them, the church.

Rin quickly looked away and dragged his feet out of the room, almost tripping on the nail that stuck up at the top of the stairs. They should really fix that. He thought to himself. He finally made it to the front door, and walked to the car. His father opened the door for him. Rin got inside, and his father paid the driver before bending down and giving him one last kiss on the head. The cab drove away, and it seemed agonizingly slow. He saw Yukio returning from school, with a worried expression.

He could tell that he was questioning their father. So he gave his best smile, and waved happily to Yukio, who faked a smile and waved back with teary eyes. He waved until he could no longer see the church. Then he sat back in his seat and buckled up. They drove for two hours until they pulled up at a restaurant in the city. It was exciting, no doubt. A lady came to the car and helped Rin out. She was tall, and curvy, she had short curly walnut hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white blouse and short black skirt. She talked to him about the fun they would have . He just smiled back. The driver had loaded Rin's bags into the lady's car. "Rin-kun? Can I call you that?" Rin smiled. "Sure."

"Rin-kun, would you like to get lunch before we go? We could get to know each other a little bit. We'll be spending some time together, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, where are my manners!? My name is Belle, a pleasure to meet you! I'll be your therapist! You can talk to me about anything, and it'll be totally confidential! Just between you and me."

"Oh, okay." Rin's stomach growled and he blushed.

"I'm sorry, let's get you something to eat okay?"

And with that, Rin was dragged inside. They ordered the food and then sat there for a while.

Belle started a conversation. "So, do you have any questions, or…?"

"What's my room like?"

"Oh, well that's easy. It's fairly large, with two beds, on either side of the room. You'll have a roommate. But don't worry. You'll have plenty of space, and we've already selected someone we're sure you'll get along with, based on the personality quiz we sent in the mail. You each get your own closet, trunk, and desk space. You will also share a bathroom. There are two sinks inside, and counters with storage space where you'll keep your hygiene products. You will share the shower and tub. Oh, and there's a view!"

"Do you have computers? Can I use the internet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. A computer will actually be provided inside the room, on your desk. Internet is fine, but remember that everything you view, websites, videos, and blogs will be monitored. There are also parental controls, so you won't be able to view sites with pornography."

Rin blushed "I don't watch that."

Belle smiled. "It's okay. I believe you. But even if you did, it's nothing to be ashamed about. You're a young boy in your adolescence so-"

"I don't want to talk about this…"

"I'm sorry. Let's change the topic. Any more questions?"

"What about education? My dad said something about homework…"

"Yes, there will be a small amount of school work. It should be relatively easy, and it's just to help keep what you've learned in your head. And maybe even help to take your mind off of things, whilst improving your learning capacity."  
"What all can you do there?"

"Well, there are a tone of activities, like sports, and crafts, and workshop. You can even take classes like art, and music! So do you have any hobbies, or things you enjoy?"

"I like to cook."

"Great! They have some courses there for that too!"

Rin smiled. The place was starting to sound pretty good.

"So… will there be any… well I mean… it's basically an asylum so…"

"I think I know what you're trying to say. Most of the people there have the same problem as you do, and are around the same age. It's a facility for youth ages 10 to twenty, after all. And they aren't any crazier than you or I. They're just a little different, and, maybe just a bit broken."

Rin leaned back in his chair, as the waiter laid the food down in front of him. They ate in silence. When they finished Belle paid the bill and they got into the car. This time he rode in the front, beside her. They drove another couple of hours. They passed fields and the ocean. They soon pulled up to a huge building which sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. Rin gasped. The building was older, and looked kind of gothic. There was another one to the left. There was a huge iron gate in the front. It was nothing like what he imagined. "This looks expensive! How are they paying for this?"

"Well, the owner of this institution owes your father a favor. So, it's completely free!"

She spoke at the intercom and the gate opened, allowing the car inside. They pulled up the driveway, and the front doors opened. He was let inside to a desk, where he "checked in." A group of kids came running though the lobby laughing and playing tag. Rin smiled to himself. Belle led him up two flights of stairs to the third story. He was led to a room at the very end of the hall. Belle knocked softly on the door. "Come in~" came a muffled voice. She opened the door and was greeted by a tall blonde, with green eyes. He had short hair, and wore a green toboggan, and a pear of green basket ball shorts.

He had a tattoo on his shoulder, a group of neon flowers. Pink, and green, and orange. Belle smiled. "Well, Good morning, Yasuragi-kun. Sleep well?" He smiled back at her, "Yeah. I overslept didn't I?" Belle laughed. "That you did. I'll let it slide today though, you have a new roommate!" Belle stepped to the side so Rin could be seen. "How's it going." Yasuragi smiled and extended a hand. Rin hesitantly shook it. "Fine." Belle smiled again, then walked over to a door by the empty bed to the left of the room. She opened it, and inside there was a small closet. There was a hanger rail with hangers in the middle, on the right side there were shelves for shoes, and on the left, drawer space.

"This is where all of your clothes will go once sorted through." Then she pointed inside of the bathroom where there was a bare sink counter, with drawers in it. "We will supply you with all the basics. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, and hair brush. Towels, tooth brushes, toothpaste, deodorant, safety razors, whatever you need. You name it, we've probably got it. And, if we don't got it, you can go to the front desk and request something from home. If it's safe, we'll call your dad and have him send it in the mail. If you run out of anything , you can also get it at the front."

"I have to leave now, but if you need anything, you can ask Yasuragi-kun. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help out. Isn't that right, Yasuragi-kun?"

"Yes Miss Belle!" he answered enthusiastically.  
She smiled and patted Rin's head before leaving the room. She closed the door behind her.

Yasuragi smiled. "I don't believe I got your name."

"Okumura Rin." he informed.

"Rin? I like that name. So how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Cool, I'm 16. Can I ask what you're in for?"

"Only if you tell first."

"Well, if you must know, Rin-chan. I have an addiction to drugs. Weed, particularly. And coke. Your turn! How'd you land yourself here?"

Rin pulled up his sleeves. "Like this." he said as he showed Yasuragi.

"Ouch! Anything else?"

"I'm also addicted."

"To weed?"

"To everything."

"Oh… Gee." Yasuragi said, sounding concerned.

"You act like you're surprised, which is weird, considering."

"Yeah, it's just strange, I mean you're so young, how did you get like this?"

"I have no clue." Rin answered honestly.

"What? Did you have a bad childhood? Were you bullied, or traumatized!? There's got to be something!"

"Well, no, not really. I grew up in a church, my fathers the preacher there. I lived happily, mostly. Never been bullied much. Haven't been traumatized."

"Oh… well I guess you wouldn't want to talk about it even if you were."

"Whatever." Rin said nonchalantly.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Yasuragi hollered.

"I'm here to sort though Okumura's bags, and drop off his starter pack." Said an older man as he approached him.

"My name is Rob, it's nice to meet you!"

"You too." Rin said quietly.  
Rob walked in and over to Rin's bag's which sat on his bed. Rin took a seat in the chair by his desk and watched as Rob went though everything. He put most of his clothes in a basket after checking the pockets. He left seven outfits, seven pairs of pajamas, three pairs of shoes. At least his favorite outfit was left. His red and black parka, his black jeans and his fur boots. And his underwear, of course.

"Okay Rin, so these are the outfits you get to keep. We can't let you keep everything, because on laundry day, there would be too much! Speaking of which, laundry day changes depending on age. For this floor it's ages 14 to 17. And laundry day for this floor is Saturday."

"Got it."

Rob smiled. "Now then! For your other items…" Rob dumped another bag on the bed. "May I go though the contacts in your cell phone?" He asked seriously. "Sure~" he mumbled. Rob scrolled though. "Who are Kyodo, Nagatoma, Izumi, Maruta, and Ichigo?" He questioned.

"They're all guys who worked at the monastery, except for Ichigo. She's a friend." He stated.  
"Alright then." Rob continued to go through the phone, looking at apps, and history.

"Well, then. Seems you're good to go. You can keep your phone. Now I'll look though your I pod, okay?"

"Yeah."

Soon he finished up looking though his devices. " One more to go!" He dumped the final bag onto the bed. There was silence… until Yasuragi started giggling. "Juicy fruit? Rin what on earth…?" On the bed lay about 50 pack of Juicy fruit. Rin blushed. "I like gum… I didn't think I'd have a chance to get more…"

Rob sighed. "That's alright Rin, all the packaging is unbroken, so you can keep it. I'll leave your bathroom supplies on the desk." And with that, Rob sat the box down and left with Rin's stuff. "Oh, one more thing," he said peeking in. "You can collect your belongings at the end of your stay. Just get your father to talk to one of the staff." Rob smiled, waved, and disappeared. He was left alone with Yasuragi in the room. "So, Rin-chan, do you need any help unpacking?" Rin smiled. "Sure!" Yasuragi blushed at him. "What?" Rin questioned. "Maybe he was just being nice an didn't really want to help?"

Yasuragi sensed the tension. "No, it's nothing. I was just thinking that you should smile more, Rin-chan."

Rin blushed. "Oh, okay…"

Yasuragi helped Rin to hand his outfits and fold his pajamas. "Rin, your sense of style is wicked! How'd you afford this? No offense, but you seem like the type who grew up… well… without privilege?"

Rin gave a toothy grin. "Yeah, I did. I can't keep a job either. People say I'm a demon. Because I have a temper and am pretty violent. Turns out, my violence comes in handy. Back where I live, there's a bad part of town. They had an old basket ball course, which was used as a fighting ring. I got paid to… well, you can imagine, I guess." He said, seeming a little upset.

* * *

Flashback.

Sweat ran down his forehead, blood dripped from his knuckles, and trickled from his chin. He spit on the court, trying to get some of the taste out. The guy he had just beat lay on the ground curled up in a fetal position and balling his eyes out. "You know what they say, If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. So get the fuck out of my kitchen before I smoke you." Rin said coldly. The idiot on the ground Got up and ran away. The crowd cheered and the makeshift ref held up Rin's arm. "Ladies and Gentleman! The demon wins again!"

Rin listened, disgusted, but at the same time, excited to hear the cheers of his people. He exited the ring, and took his envelop. Opening it up, he counted the money. 1,500$. He shoved it in his coat and walked home, twisting though alleyways and people who scurried about on the streets. He finally stopped at an old apartment building, where Ichigo sat on the steps. "How'd it go?" She questioned. "Same as always, I guess." She frowned. "Come on in, I'll tend to your fists, and lip." Rin stopped her. "Listen, I want to stay, but, I have to go home." Ichigo frowned. "Rin, I… I'm sorry. I wish I could go watch you fight but…"

Rin frowned. "It's fine. I know it's not your fault. It's your Moms."

Ichigo licked her lips and looked at Rin in the eyes before slowly blowing a bubble, and glaring at him seductively. Rin leaned down and swallowed it, kissing her gently. She led him to the alley by her building. That sat there a while, just cuddling. Ichigo frowned. "You should go home now, Rin." Rin was laying on her lap. "Geez, you're the one who started it…" Ichigo laughed. "Sorry 'bout that." He stood up and helped her to her feet. She kissed him one last time on the forehead, an then he left.

End Flashback.

* * *

"It's okay, Rin-chan. In case you haven't noticed, I'm no angel myself." He smiled gently at him.

Rin smiled back. "Yeah. Thanks."

Yasuragi smirked. "So, How about a tour? This building only has living space, but the other building has all the good stuff."

"Sounds Great!" Rin proclaimed.

Yasuragi grabbed him by the hand and led him away. They soon made it to the other building, and Yasuragi pulled him around, showing him all the cool rooms. "All right, so is there anything specific you like to do?"

"Um… Miss Belle said something about cooking, and that's one of the only things I can do that's actually productive, so…"

"Yeah, I'll take you to the kitchen!" Yasuragi exclaimed, grasping his hand. He blushed slightly. His heart felt weird. Like it did whenever he was near Ichigo.

They soon arrived, and Rin got an eye full It was a huge kitchen, like one you'd see in a fancy restaurant. They talked about what they'd do. After a while, they left to go back. The sun was setting at this time. Yasuragi smirked again. "Hey Rin, let's go to the beach!" Rin's eyes widened. "There's a beach? But I thought there was only a cliff… and are we allowed?" Yasuragi chuckled. Rin blushed again. "Of course! And the beach is only reachable by stairs. Come on, follow me!"

Soon he was being led down the stair case. When they were at the bottom, Yasuragi removed his shoes. Rin sat down about to do the same, but when he tried, his arms were still weak from the last time he had cut. Yasuragi knelt down in front of him. "I'll do it…" He said. Rin blushed and looked away as his shoes were removed, and then his socks. Yasuragi grabbed him by the waist and helped him up. They walked to the beach, Yasuragi trailing behind him a ways. He could almost swear his eyes were burning into his skull.  
(He was wrong, they were actually focused else where. If ya know what I mean~ XD)

He stopped at the edge of the ocean, and stared at the sunset. Yasuragi stood next to him. He let his eyes fall on Rin's face though. Rin looked at Yasuragi, who didn't bother to avert his gaze. "Um… is something wrong?" Yasuragi smirked. "You tell me. Your face is red." Rin's blush only darkened at this. "It… It is?" Yasuragi chuckled again. "Let's go back Rin-chan~" They put on their shoes and returned to the room. Rin noticed Yasuragi smirked the entire time. When they got back Yasuragi took a shower, and then Rin did the same. They talked for a while, about all kinds of things. Rin yawned. Yasuragi got up off of his bed where he was sitting and went to stand in front of Rin. "What is it?" Rin questioned.

Yasuragi put a hand on Rin's cheek, and once more his face was crimson. "I don't get you Rin. You are so precious, and yet… I don't know why you're here, but I'm happy about it. I know it may sound selfish, but I'm glad you're here with me." Rin grew teary eyed. "I think I'm allergic to you." Rin told Yasuragi. He looked at Rin questioningly. "What do you mean, Rin-chan?" Rin blinked. "Well, I had this friends who always made my heart beat really fast, and my stomach tingle. When I told her, she said I was allergic to her." He stated seriously. Now it was Yasuragi's turn to blush.

"Rin, you said that people call you a demon. But you know what? …I think they couldn't be more wrong. I agree that you can't be from this world though."

"Huh?"

"Rin, you have to be an angel. That's it. You were sent by God to save me. I'm right aren't I?"

Rin laughed. "I don't think so. I'm not a good person. It think you are misjudge-"

Before Rin could finish his sentence he was kissed. Over an over he was kissed. He couldn't move or kiss back. He was too scared. It felt good, but wrong. So he closed his eyes tight. He waited for it to be over, or for it to deepen. Yasuragi smiled and Rin could feel it, as if it were his own smile. "Look at me Rin." And he did. He looked into sea foam green eyes. "You are so beautiful, Rin. In every way. I've only known you an afternoon, but I love you. And judging by the way you described your allergy, I think you might feel the same." Rin's eyes were sparkling with tears, his face flushed. He was beautiful.

"Rin, I know this is strange for you. We're both guys, after all. But I can't stop myself, so I'll continue. If it gets to be to much, then tell me to stop, got it?" Rin only nodded his head. But he never told him to stop. It continued until the very end. And at the end, Rin could no longer call himself a virgin. He hadn't gone all the way, but he had gone far enough. What Rin had experienced was breath taking. The first time someone had treated him like he was something important, other than Ichigo. The touches, the cuddles, and the kisses. The breath on his neck, the hands between his legs. The love marks and the sounds he made. They were all foreign, new. Rin hadn't even touched himself before, so this was… excruciatingly pleasant.

Luckily for the group, Shiemi, Bon and the others, the prison had cut them off when the action started. They were only reconnected when he woke up in the morning, in his bed, after having passed out from last night's activities. He blushed when he realized he lay on top of Yasuragi's chest. The same Yasuragi who stared down at him with those sea foam eyes of his. "Morning, Rin-chan. I trust you slept well?" Rin only nodded yes. "About last night… do you regret it?" Rin shook his head no. "Good! Miss Belle could burst into the room any moment, so go and take a shower okay?"  
Rin smiled, a small, embarrassed smile, but a smile nonetheless. He did as he was told, and showered. Yasuragi bought a change of clothes and laid it on the counter. Yasuragi, knowing that Rin wasn't prepared for being seen completely naked, just left them there and changed while Rin was in the bathroom. They brushed there teeth together. And Yasuragi helped Rin to get a few bad tangles out of his hair. Rin had a pretty bad case of bed head.

They went back into the room, and just lazed about. Rin had a big night after all. He needed it. Yasuragi recalled his first time. He had been so awkward around people he had talked to normally just the day before. And it was with a girl, so he could only imagine what Rin felt. Rin stared at Yasuragi who sat across the room. "Is something wrong Rin-chan?" Rin fidgeted, "N-no… I'm fine." Yasuragi smiled when he noticed Rin was flushed. "Come sit with me, Rin." Rin did as he was told and sat next to him. Before he knew what was happening, Rin was pulled into Yasuragi's lap. He squirmed a bit, but after a while, he settled down.

Yasuragi had done it plenty of times before. He knew how to treat a virgin lover. They needed plenty of love, and attention. So he ran his fingers through his hair, rubbed circles on his back, and whispered sweet things into his ear. Soon Rin had fallen asleep. A smile graced his pink lips, and he noticed that Rin eyelashes were longer than most guys. He was a lot more feminine then most, too. And he was so very precious. Anybody would be lucky to have him, he briefly wondered if he deserved Rin. Rin seemed to like him, so he pushed the though away before it could do any harm.

The day came and went, no visit from Miss Belle. Rin slept a lot, but when he was awake, they just spoke, and loved each other. Rin got hungry so they left for the cafeteria, which was empty, because it was between meal time. Yasuragi got Rin some stuff from the vending machine and they microwave it in the kitchen. The sun set on the second day, and all was well. They showered, brushed teeth and hair and dressed in pajamas. Yasuragi asked Rin if they could sleep together, and Rin blushed furiously until Yasuragi corrected himself by saying he wanted to sleep in the same bed, and just cuddle with him.

So they did. Rin thought that his mind should be in overload by now, but really it was just easier to not think at all. And he didn't. He just did what felt right and said to himself, "Screw thinking, it's so depressing!" He went with the flow, and it helped him to feel better.

What a weird way to start my stay here. At least I know now that it isn't going to be bad. I have Yasuragi. Yasuragi, who I'm allergic too. Rin wondered if he was in love with Ichigo. Of course he loved her, but there are many different kind of love. He was confused. He had weird dreams that night.

* * *

Hello earth peoples! Sorry for not updating. I'd love to make up an excuse, but I don't have one. Full responsibility peoples, just been lazy and depressed. And I've gotten fatter. XD Not to worry though! I'm on a diet now, the depression is slowly subsiding, and inspiration once more oozes from my overly active brain.

On another note, I'm sorry that my asylum is nothing like what it is in real life, but I've never been to an institution before, and every time I tried to research, Batman stuff came up, lol. For those of you who're wondering, I'm not sure where Yasuragi came from. Who just kind of showed up in my think pan. Brain bacon, Yall! I know that not everyone is a fan of Boy Love, and I apologize. I'm pan-sexual, and don't have much of a preference, so when I see gay couples, it's just another couple. My brain doesn't really focus on it.

I may or may not keep him around, depending on the fan reactions. Not that I care entirely. Wait, that came out wrong… or maybe it didn't? I'll admit I'm selfish, and that the story is for my benefit, but if someone other than myself can enjoy it, that'd be great. I really encourage you to tell me your feelings on Yasuragi-kun. But please word it gently, cause I'm still depressed!

As always, I enjoy reviews, and would like to be informed of any mistake I may have made in my haste. That is all my lovelies!


End file.
